Hunter and hunted
by LiaraRaziela
Summary: AU. Set in a more modern Nosgoth. Kraski finds herself between our vampire prince Raziel and vampire hunter Logan. One lusts for her love, another for her blood. Can she survive such deadly choice?
1. Beginning

**Me: **I've finally returned with a new creation, after a hiatus of (checks calendar) almost a year or half.

**Raziel: **(afraid) No! no, no! Noooo!!!! Why? why did you have to come back?! why?!

**Kain: **oh get over it you wuss

**Me: **(irritated) back to the story.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters. Crystal Dynamics does. However I do own Kraski and a few other OCs.

**Note before reading - **there's a sub-species called 'vampere' in this story. And no it's not a spelling mistake. Vampere is a type derived from vampirism – you'll know more when you read through.

* * *

**# Beginning # **

** Modern Nosgoth **

It was one of those dreary nights again, tiresome hours that stretched for eternity. Despite our entire day sleep I still felt exhausted. My body weighed me down like a tonne. I could barely even manage to walk two steps right. Man why couldn't we just be as normal as humans?

In case you're wondering what I am talking about, let me introduce myself first. Hey, I'm Kai aka Kraski Dark and I'm a vampere. Before you think anything else let me point out that I don't mean being a _vampire, _it's _vampere. _You see there are two types in vampirism. One and first most are vampires – you're already familiar with them. Second one, derived as a sub-species are vamperes – minor cross breeds between wraiths and vampires. We're all alike the vampires but our abilities are much more… complex.

Now, whether a wraith and a vampire's offspring is a vampere or not is dependant on how much of that inhuman trait they inherit from which parent. For example, I inherited my father's vampiric genes fractionally more compared to my mother's wraith inheritance. Vamperes have many traits that resemble vampires. Like drinking blood, but we don't lust for blood as often as they need to. We're weak towards sunlight but tend to be more immune to it. However there are certain dissimilarities between us.

Unlike vampires, we heal much faster – we recover quicker; we're immune to sunlight, garlic, crosses and natural water. Except holy water. Our senses are more awake. More alerted.

About vampires, there are folks, legends and myths which portray vampirism in various different ways. But overall we look just the way human beings do – we breathe like them, eat like them, dress, speak and somewhat live like them. Ok our speaking bit might vary. At occasions we do tend to speak sort of Victorian citizens.

Back to where we were, I was heading out for my feed and nightly expeditions. The streets were deserted with just parked vehicles; the darkness was brightened by the lights of the street lamps. Silence interrupted by the whispers of the gentle wind. The cold atmosphere matched my mood. There was a strange hollowness surrounding me. An unknown emptiness of this night – an intuition. Or more specifically some sort of premonition. I searched around me for anyone who still might be wondering.

Usually these streets would be filled with vampiric presence by midnight. But tonight no one was around. Humans were surely hiding in their homes, protected from us. Regardless that for some reason, tonight seemed safer.

As I continued down the street, my senses became alarmed with paranoia. I could feel a presence somewhere nearby. Every part of me was aware that someone was following me but every time I glanced behind me there was no one. Not a soul. The feeling didn't leave me for a long time. It was a vampiric presence. I could sense their aura. A stalker.

It wasn't long enough before the paranoia really got to my nerves. I pretended to be inattentive and just when the time was perfect; swiftly I twirled around and grabbed the stranger by his collar. Damn hell it was no stalker. For the person who was previously stalking me turned out to be someone familiar. Long black hair slickly fell to his waist, tattoos covered his arms and some were drawn across his waist. Dressed in red ripped vest and low-cut jeans; chains and studs hung from him.

Who could've guessed? My brother. We're not blood-related though. One evidence to prove so? He is vampire and I'm a vampere.

"Falcon?"

He beamed a smile "Hey, li'l sis"

I punched him in the arm "Why the hell were you stalking ME?"

"Ow that hurts!" he whined sarcastically rubbing his arm "And no I wasn't stalking ya. C'mon you're my baby sister, man. I was just trying to make sure you were safe"

"Falcon, I can take good care of myself, I don't need a baby sitter. I'm sixteen for god sake. I've been out on my own every night for-

"But you're still not aware of how things have changed. Kai, yesterday and today have become different"

As soon as the smile faded from his face, I knew something was wrong "Falcon, what are you talking about?"

"Things aren't the same anymore. Nothing's safe now"

"Are you just gonna talk riddles or are you gonna explain something?" seriously I don't like it when people start talking in riddles and you don't get what the hell they are saying

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at me uneasily "There's a new vampire in town"

"So?" I crossed my arms "big deal"

"Kraski"

When he calls me by my real name it means he's being serious. Usually he calls me as Kai – my short nickname. Something was definitely going wrong tonight.

He walked a few steps closer towards me, his head lowered to my level "He isn't like _us_"

"Well that's obvious. Cause quite frankly no one is like us-

"I'm being serious Kai. This new vampire, he is anything but trouble"

"And how would you know?" I inquired curiously

Falcon closed his eyes with another sigh. Looks like he was getting frustrated explaining things to me.

"His name's Raziel" he muttered, and it sounded as if he was cursing someone or something

Raziel, nice name. I would love to meet this new arrival in town. Especially since his presence is, unbelievably, concerning Falcon. Otherwise my brother always stands out to be a cocky-headed and over-confident idiot.

"And?"

"He's Kain's son"

I instantly froze. All the blood in my veins became cold. This didn't sound good.

"What?"

* * *

**Me:** That's all for now. So what you think? Raziel will make his entry in the next or so chapter

**Raziel:** Hey when do I come in? You haven't even put me in yet!

**Me:** (stress mark ties him up) (brushes hands) like I said, you'll come later

**Raziel:** mmmrmrmrmrhhh!!!!

**Kain Kraski Falcon:** (laughing to death on floor)

**Me:** Hope you liked it. This is just the beginning, more to come. Do tell me if you like it. Till next time see ya!


	2. Strangers are dangers

**Me: **we're back again with more!!!  
**Raziel: **at least this fanfic isnt as embarassing as any other we're involved in  
**Me: **(glares at him, returns to readers) right, once again I do not own any of Legacy of Kain or Soul reaver, Dreamcast/Eidos does. I do own Kraski and Falcon so far. Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy!  
**Kain: **(reading script) vampire falling in love with a hunter? Wth?  
**Everyone: **IT'SVAMPERE!!!

**# Strangers are dangers # **

Kain – he was known to be a mighty vampire and mostly everyone feared him. Except a few rebellions. His convictions earned him reputation and fame in the whole of vampiric community.

It was rumored that he had six sons. I never knew the name to any of them neither have I ever seen them. Falcon was right, nothing is safe anymore. If this Raziel was related to Kain then it had to mean deep trouble. Seeing my frozen state Falcon shook me three times to wake me up. I was lost in a reverie of fear and disbelief.

"Hey Kai! You okay?"

I couldn't breathe. If Kain is as bad as people say him to be, then imagine how worse his sons are going to be. As they say, bad traits are more commonly inherited by vampiric offspring than human ones. Lust, indignation, cruelty, infidelity and tyranny were a few traits Kain was famously known for.

I shook my head to rid the thoughts "Yeah?"

"You look pale" the same smile returned "hey don't worry. I'm around to protect ya okay? Don't you worry"

Falcon can be an ass sometimes but honestly, he knows his responsibilities as a brother. He found me when I was a kid and with the help of a few friends, he raised me. We grew up together. Like Siamese twins sticking together all the times.

Well until he decided to join an underground organization called The Cabal – vampiric community consistent of vamperes and vampires. Those who make sure we're all safe. They're the secondary resistance against the Sarafan. Yeah, my brother had practically become a protector. He just doesn't like to admit it.

Then it struck me. If this Raziel was around, I had to be able to recognize him. But problem was I never saw him. Don't even know what he looks like.

"What does he look like?" I asked Falcon

He raised an eye brow "Why are you asking?"

"If he's around it means trouble. And I need to be able to recognize him"

"Kai" he let go off my shoulders "I haven't seen him either, but don't worry. Just make sure your inhumane senses are active"

"Alright" then I remembered _'I need to feed'_

For some strange reasons my lust for blood, unlike any other vampere, was beginning to increased. The hunger was more frequent. My fangs were abnormally too sharp. I was becoming thin – anorexic. My ribs were visible; hands resembled skeletons though the legs were quite alright. Above all I always appeared pale. Paler than I naturally am. As pale as a dead corpse. And for some weird reason these symptoms, even if mistakenly, seemed to indicate some sort of conversion to actual vampirism. And I was afraid to tell him. Don't ask me why, I just was. Part of me refused to let me tell him. A grave fear.

"Look Kai, I need you to be extra careful. Not only is there an evil vampire lurking in this city, but rumors have it that there's a vampire hunter involved" he informed me

"Vampire hunter? Here in Nosgoth? I thought they were outlawed?" I was curious

"By us they were, but not by the human society" he reminded and took my hand in his, clutching it tightly "look sis, I just want you to be out of trouble 'kay? I can't risk having you messed up. Understood?"

By that he didn't mean for me to stay safe. What he actually, always means is for me to keep my hands to myself and not interfere. You see whenever I get involved into vampiric and humane conflicts it always ends up in a mess. Things get out of control. I had my fingers crossed behind my back and nodded to him. A gesture of obedience. Pretended obedience that is. I really wanna know what's going on.

"Sure, who's this vampire hunter anyway? And where's everyone else? Streets look deserted tonight"

"Don't know, have no clue. That's why I'm telling ya to be on guard" he beamed one of his trademark Dante smirks then it turned into a frown "you don't look well today"

Shit. I hope he doesn't notice it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just drained. I need to feed"

"Go ahead, make sure you return home safely after your feed" he ordered then handed me a pair of Sais "I'm lettin' ya slip tonight. Next time I'm escortin ya, Kai"

"Thanks"

I tiptoed up to kiss him on the cheek and after waving him goodbye continued down the road. He disappeared within a few moments. I was left on my own to tour around and yet found no one to be nearby. Strange. There were slight movements of shadows from one dark corner to another. The suspense alerted my nerves. Danger was close by. I gripped the Sais tightly and peaked into alleyways and tunnels. No sign of people.

The cold night wind kissed my cheeks like the touch of frigid ice. Fog was beginning to form and thicken around me. A prolonged silence followed on. I looked up to see a crescent shaped moon trying to hide itself behind the dark clouds of ash. Stars flickered, fading in the absence of moonlight radiance. I was coming out of an alleyway when I reached out and grasped a human. It turned out to be a priest. Even better. I pinned him to the wall.

"Please have mercy" he begged crying like a wimp "Don't kill me. Don't sin against your god-

I interrupted him ironically, ripping his collar "Sorry pal. You forget, I have no god"

My hunger was killing me. I immediately sunk my fangs into his delicate flesh. His scream ricocheted throughout the alleyway. Like the terror-filled shriek of a slaughtered prey.

The warm liquid poured down my throat – warm, clean and salty. It coursed through my veins revitalizing my health. Arousing my vampere abilities. The hunger only seemed to be induced. The thirst wasn't dying out. The more I drunk the more thirst awoke in me.

When my feed finished and I was done sucking him dry I shoved him aside. If he had been a decent priest, mercy would be my first choice. But this priest wasn't even worthy of entering a church. For someone who actually serves the evil god. They sicken me. And yet after drinking an entire human's blood, which was my natural limit, the hunger didn't leave me still. Subconsciously I wondered if I was turning into a vampire.

"The hunger for blood is always so irresistible. Is it not?" A voice echoed from the right end of the alleyway

I tried to fix my gaze only to manage a blur "Who and what are you?"

"Are introductions so relevant? We are all of vampiric race-

"Wrong" I corrected him "You're forgetting the vamperes. That's what I am"

"It still doesn't evoke any specific variation between us" the voice was full of confidence, deep yet mocking "we're the same"

_No we're not! _"Who the hell _are_ you?" I took a step back when he began to approach me

"Ask me not _who_ I am, ask _what_ I am" he mused

"I know what you are, stupid. A vampire, no doubt. I wanna know your name-

"It's not wise for one to expose themselves to unacquainted strangers"

"Will you cut to the chase?"

He chuckled, half-heartedly "Well you are a hasty one"

Whoever this guy was, he resembled a Shakespearean poet to me. His tone of voice sounded around pre-1814s or something. You know just like those old fashioned, Victorian type of vampires. Seriously if it actually was one of those types of vampires then count me out. Old-fashioned people always get on my nerves. Well sometimes – more often than not. My vampere instincts became alerted. Something about this guy was just not right. I sensed danger around him. Or perhaps was it me?

I hate these instinctive feelings. They really stimulate you into doing things you would usually refer as cowardice. I quickly turned away and treaded my way back through the alleyway. I could feel my insides churn as the sickness of fear weakened me. I sped up shifting to a stride from a walk. Heart beats raced while the blood in my veins quickly turned into water. Fear possessed me.

I hoped he wouldn't follow me. And Guess what? He actually did follow me. Being followed by strange and unfamiliar vampires, meant trouble. For one they can abduct and possess you, and two they can also mutilate me. The first one would pose to be havoc for Falcon. The footsteps grew closer, keeping pace with mine. I finally broke into a sprint when my eyes darted to the end of this haunting alleyway.

"Wait!" he shouted

The voice was drowned out by the sound of heartbeats in my own ears. My pursuer was persistent. And to be quite honest? It felt like one of those nightmares where you find yourself running through tunnels, streets, forests and swamps just to escape your follower. The only way to evade this stalker was to come out in the open.

"Get away from me!" I snapped at him almost close to the outlet

"I mean you no harm!"

Just when my escape was to come to an end another figure blocked the exit. He was tall and lean. The black silhouette was a little obscure. I could tell he wore glasses and was smoking. My speed slowly decelerated as I stopped few inches from the stranger. Strapped on his back was a long shotgun with a blade under the barrel.

(A/N: looks more like Kalinna Ann from Devil may cry 3)

He unsheathed what looked like a dagger. Its silver shine glimmered in the night. His flexed fingers traced over the razor blade, as if caressing the sharpness with care. And before I knew it he flung the blade in our direction. The blade cut through the air in a straight angle and instantly stabbed me right below the collarbone. It pierced into my flesh with a pinch and slowly ignited physical pain. My vision flashed into black and white. The pupils constricted for an instance to catch my assaulter's dark brown eyes then dilated again.

Usually, the infliction wouldn't have affected me so much. But this one seemed to be modified. The blade in my wound was strong enough to actually inflict physical harm. My mind lately registered the fact that it was poisoned. One simple injury caused a series of health abnormality in me. Loss of sight, loss of hearing, feeling and nausea overwhelmed me. Before I could fall two strong arms warped around my waist, catching me midway.

"Vampere!" it was my stalker "What in the name of Nosgoth?"

In place of satisfaction I heard concern in his voice. As if he was worried about my injury. His forthcoming words were silenced by the gunshots. I don't know why but every part of me had rapidly drifted into fatigue. Unable to stand up or attempt any swift moves, I knew I was hopeless.

"Shit…." I muttered cursing myself

"Vampere, are you alright?" a pair of golden irises gazed down into my dark ones

Obsidian black hair, pale cold skin and black lips. The features were unmistakably vampiric. A dark brown cape hung from one of his shoulders with which he covered me. Strange, he looked a lot familiar to me. But before I could inquire or even get to see what happened next my world faded into blackness. I heard a malicious yet stern voice call to me in my unconsciousness. Beckoning me to awake.

'_Kraski…' _

I realized then to whom it belonged. Kain.

'_I see you've met my son, Raziel then, mmh?'_

Wait, what?!

* * *

**Me: **Sorry if it's taking long for the romance to come in. I'm trying to gradually build up. Hope you liked it.  
**Raziel: **hey I'm not supposed to be generous!  
**Me: **shut up in this fic you are (hits him with a frying pan) more next time, till then ciao my fellow readers! 


	3. Kiss of a hunter

**Me: **sorry for the long delay, had a lot of wirter's block  
**Raziel: **There's not much of me in it! (whiney)  
**Kain:** Nor me  
**Logan: **(twitching) I hate you all  
**Me: **Let's just get back to the story

**# Kiss of a hunter # **

I remember fainting after being hit by a poisoned blade. And then falling unconscious into my stalking vampire's embrace. I also remember staring up into amber gold eyes. They seemed to have borne into my soul. His gentle voice speaking to me.

After that everything was as blank as plain white paper.

When I woke up after that confrontation with… the two stalkers… I found myself in a Victorian designed bed. Layers of expensive silk cover and blankets enveloped my body with warmth and comfort. I flinched and felt collarbone ache. There was a deep wound there and also a bandage. That meant someone, likely my stalker, had brought me here. Then I remembered something. My stalker, Kain said he was Raziel. So that meant…

"I see you've recovered" a voice spoke; I looked up to find him leaning on the bed post in front of me.

He was shirtless, exposing his muscular torso, abs and biceps. The vampire was breath taking. His golden eyes beheld vague emotions and an unknown thirst in them. Black smooth lips beyond which lay the sharp canine teeth as they were exposed when he smiled. I gulped down hard. Yes he was handsome and a killer figure but attractive things always meant trouble. Remembering who and where we were, I threw back the covers and scooted off the bed on to my own feet. I nearly fell had it not been for his sudden approach of support. I instantly jumped away.

"Don't be afraid" he assured with a smile "I'm not going to do anything to you, child"

"Erm… I gotta go, my brother must be worrying for me" I tried to excuse, cursing my weak body for being so…well…weak.

"You are not strong enough to even stand, child. You were almost poisoned-

….which reminded me "how did you save me?"

Silence. It was like as if my question had either caught him off guard or surprised him. Funnily enough, he had that oh-shit-what-am-I-gonna-do look on his face. It sort of worried me.

"I…I _extracted _the poison from you, discarded it and gave you some of mine" he explained seating me down on the bed whilst he knelt down "Are you well?"

For the second or maybe third time I froze. A _vampire _had just given _me, a vampere _share of his blood. Okay, we maybe from the same species but that didn't mean that when our blood gets mixed it's a good idea. It's not. Vampere and vampires just do not mix. I was never told why, or what would happen. They just told me to never give my blood to a vampire or take from them. Whether it was dangerous or harmless I didn't have a clue.

"Can I please go?" I requested feeling even more nervous "I wanna go to my brother" – cause being with you, son of Kain, would only cause trouble

"He knows you are here, Kraski -

"How do you know my name? And my bro?"

Silence again. He sighed before replying, "Your brother is Falcon Blades if I am not mistaken. He recognized you when he saw me carrying you here…" he gestured to the vast of his antique room "to my home"

_Shit, this is not good. Wait, what's Falcon doing with this Raziel? _

"How does my brother know you?" Was I asking a lot?

"You ask too many questions, yet I will answer them. Your brother is a sub-ordinate of mine"

Erm… "meaning?"

"One of my second in-commands. He works for me"

_WHAT_?

And that was the second time, when I fainted. Again. Nothing made sense at all. I mean if Falcon was so suspicious of Raziel's presence and how he posed to be a danger for us, then why in the name of freaking Nosgoth would he work for him? Was he out of his goddamn mind?!

* * *

-- Next day -- 

Don't ask how the night passed but when I next woke up? I was in my elder sister's room. It had that Victorian architecture and touch to it that indicated to me whose room this was. Golden walls that glowed in the sunlight, soft beige colored curtains gently hovering in the wind. Books and clothes were strewn all over the place.

I was still in the same clothes but laid back on a black and red bed, cushioned beneath fluffy duvet covers. I was awakened by the sunshine (it didn't bother us so much), I stretched my arms out and let out a long yawn.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!"

I almost fell of the bed when Falcon's telepathic voice cheered into my blank mind. "FALCON! DON'T DO THAT JACKASS!"

"Oh, oops! Sorry. My bad"

"What- wait, how did I get here from-

"Raziel's chamber? I sneaked you out whilst Razzie boy was dealin' with an outsider" he chuckled, "You okay kiddo? He didn't bite you or anything did he?"

Then I remembered. It was all real; I took this opportunity to ask "Hey, Falcon. You've never lied to me about anything ever have you?"

For your information, no he can't read my mind. Although he has telepathic abilities, he can read everyone's mind except me and the Primals. He was asleep somewhere right now, probably the basement (he sleeps in the day, wakes up at night).

The primals, in case you're wondering, are specifically the oldest or perhaps the earliest inhuman beings (e.g. vampires, demons, wraiths etc). Inhuman as in creatures who are beyond humanity. They possess certain powers, certain assets and aspects that we fail to maintain. Not that many Primals exist in today's age; there are quite a few of them who still live to maintain their importance in our society.

Falcon was suddenly suspicious "Nooo…why?"

"Tell me this truthfully. Why are you working for Raziel?"

There was a long silence. I guessed cat got his tongue, which specifically meant he was hiding something from me. But then something impeded my dubious inquiry. Something I had no answer to.

"I should ask first, why you have a large bite mark on your neck?"

The blood in my veins went cold. I could no longer respond nor think. My hand quickly shot up to touch the side of my neck. And there it was. A bandage and beneath it, I could feel two punctured holes. The discovery accelerated my heartbeats, now sounding in my own ears. Whatever transfusion Raziel gave I cared no less, it meant nothing to me. But one thing I knew for sure that Falcon wouldn't be too happy if he found out. I just stood in the middle of the room gaping at nothing.

"I-I-uh…" god how was I going to get out of this mess? "Look Falcon it's not-

"Rise and shine Kai" came my elder sister's voice, "up already eh?"

I twirled around and faced Irenesse. My _half-_elder sister. She was taller than me and more beautiful. Her blue eyes shone like sky blue crystals. Short black hair that was naturally spikey. And a pale complexion, livelier than mine. Her left bicep was covered by a long dragon tattoo whilst a skull, birthmark, rested on her collarbone. Dressed in usual white tank and faded jeans that perfectly fit her killer figure physique. Not to forget she's a vampere too, like me.

She's a unique thief, wanted by all clients only to be refused. She works for the Underworld society in Trinity city both as a rogue, undercover spy and thief. Which made me wonder, what was she doing here in Nosgoth?

"Hi, Irene" I greeted her back "Ho-how did I get here?"

Okay that was rather a dumb question.

"Falcon dumped you here, sayin' you were much safer. Don't worry he's dozin' off in the basement" she tilted my chin slightly to the side to examine the wound "is your neck feelin' alright?"

Fear was making me sick again "Ye-yeah. It's okay now"

She smirked with a look of slyness "That's one hell of a love bite ya got there. Who did it?"

Love bite? That too from Kain's prodig**y**?! Count me out of it. I mean it was sort of gross to even think about being part of _their _family let alone Raziel's girlfriend. The rumors in Nosgoth amongst vampires were quite true. His brethren all held a high reputation of spoilt bad boys from medieval era. They preyed on females, humane and vampiric, drank alcohol like water and even fed on human flesh.

I was trapped on both sides right now. Irene and Falcon wouldn't leave me alone till the truth was out. My siblings have a habit of acting over-protective and irrational. Irene must have noticed my tense state when she decided to break the moment.

"Hey snap out. You're safe with us, 'kay? You can tell us what happened when ya feel confident enough. Go get dressed; you're already late for school"

Glad that she had dropped the subject I gave her a tight hug. When she looked at me again, the concern was still visible in her eyes "and be careful, I hear there's a new hunter in town who seeks to kill vamperes. I want you to be safe"

"Really?"

"Yep. Heard a few rumors, some say he goes by the name of Shelters. Getta load of this, they reckon the guy's gotta metal middle finger too"

I just blinked at her with fear and confusion. She shook her head "don't worry; I'll out on watch over ya. Go get ready now"

With a final nod I fished out some clothes out of her closet – a slim black jersey dress with printed white skulls on it and ripped ends, shorts, boots and fingerless gloves that reached up to the elbow. Irene had even dropped me to school and gave me another one of those consoling hugs.

As she drove off on her slick black motorbike, I turned around to face what you could call as hell. Or the forbidden word 'school'. It wasn't the best of schools but neither was it the safest ones. The area was pretty much isolated with dust and dirt swirling into tiny whirlpools around the ground as wind wafted across the road. The sign board that once read 'Shriek high' was obscured by its decay and erosion. It hung like a broken piece of wood form over the rusted gates. To be honest I'd call this a hellhole or a graveyard. Except that grave yards look more decent.

I walked through the gates, across the open entrance hut and towards the building. It was more like a huge mansion with over 200 classrooms, few toilet areas and staff rooms. For someone to find their classrooms it's like venturing through an alien land to your destination without a map. The corridors, toilets, rooms and even the reception area looked to be over a century old.

Vamperes (rarely any), wraiths, demons, lights and many other inhumans (those who can live the daylight) attend here alongside the inhumans. We live in a world where humans and inhumans are able to co-exist except that they still do kill each other. For some reason when I jogged into my usual history classroom, I had a bad feeling something wasn't quite right.

I just sat there reading my manga till the bell rung. As soon as everyone filled in the empty classroom, the room was over-loading with voices and shouting. I dreaded the noisy atmosphere, not realizing that this was going to be the last time I would hear everyone's voice. Suddenly the room falls silent as someone makes an entrance, frowning I look up to see a familiar face.

"Bonjour my fellow classmates" the new guy greeted "I am your new teacher"

His face was clean-shaved and average shape. Light brown hair that glistened in the sunlight with a radiant shine, those killer green eyes gleaming ever so brightly. The guy was dressed in jeans, long-sleeved red shirt and a brown coat. Square-rimmed glasses. And something metallic shone around his left hand's middle finger. Wait… that silver thing… why did it seem so familiar?

As he turns around he leans back on his desk facing us. His green eyes darted in my direction, his gaze resting on mine, "Let me introduce myself to you all. I'm Logan Shelters, as Mr Devonsport is on temporary leave, I'll be your new history teacher"

_Logan Shelters? _I felt the blood quickly drain from my body.

"Yo Mr. Shelter!" one of the guys beckoned "what's with the silver ring?"

Logan smiled and brought out his left hand for a clearer view. As he held it up I realized that there wasn't any thing wrapped around his middlefinger. Rather that the finger itself was man-made from steel.

'… _some say he goes by the name of Shelters… they reckon the guy's gotta metal middle finger…' _

Holy. Shit. As he spoke and exchanged words with the class I found myself staring at him. Fear struck me in place of awareness. Finally when he turned to me I broke out of the hypnosis.

"So finally senorita, you're the last one" a glint in his eyes told me his intentions weren't right "would you like to introduce yourself to me?"

I hesitated, glancing at my class mates then back at him. My tongue didn't move, my voice refused to speak out. My hands and feet were growing cold.

Still I had to force myself, "I-I-I'm Kraski, Kraski Dark…you-you can call me Kai"

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss _Kai_" his sweet smile and the way he put an emphasis on my name increased my suspicion

Throughout the lesson I contemplated ways of escaping. I knew without a doubt that he was that hunter Irene was talking about. The lesson felt like an eternal imprisonment, but it finally finished. When everyone left I snapped out of my daydream and darted towards the door. Suddenly before I could even reach it a hand reaches past me and slams the door shut. I twirl myself around and find my back pressed up against the door. Logan was dangerously close, leaning over me like a looming shadow. His eyes intense and filled with means of mischief. Seeping into my soul.

"Nice meetin' you _vampire_" he whispers and then slips a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it up with his black lighter.

I instantly recognize his posture. My eyes widen as realization dawns on me. He was the one who injured me that night. _Shit, I'm screwed. _

"So, you're of the rare kind eh?" his attention returned to me, then abruptly leans closer – coming only a breath away from my face "I'm looking forward to our…" his smirk grew wider "…acquaintance"

And that, my friends, was when he kissed me. Right on the lips. I was shocked beyond belief. God, what the hell have I gotten myself into? I've had a confrontation with one of Kain's right hand, a deadly vampire and now a hunter? Tell me all this is part of my imagination.

* * *

More next time, tell me what ya think so far. 


	4. Making out and wrong timing

Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters

**Raziel: **Didnt you say already that before?

**Me: **I dont know, just couldnt be bothered to rid it

**Kain: **Lazy woman

**Me: **Want me to stick a rod up your-

**Janos: **Now, now let's be civil

**All three (but him): **SHUT UP GAYASS!

**Me: **on with the story. sorry for the delay

**#Making out and wrong timing # **

I don't know how I recovered from that kiss, but I'm glad I escaped it. I mean the guy looked to be a total and absolute asshole. He was without a doubt Logan Shelters – the hunter. And out of _all _the vampires and vamepres he found _me _to kill. What? Did he have some grudge against me or what?

That night I didn't bother come out for any hunting. I just stayed home with Irene and Falcon. The duo for some reason didn't confront me about my encounter with Raziel nor Logan. Obviously they didn't know. Although I would admit that when I was gazing out the window I saw Raziel watching me from a distance. Shit. He was on one of the ledges of the opposite building. The golden eyes looked into my soul. For a moment it felt like as if he was taking it. Eyes widening I shut the windows. Damn that bastard!

"What'ya hidin' there sis?"

I shrieked at the sudden voice and slammed my back against the closed window. There standing like a smirking jackass was Falcon.

"None of your business!" I hissed at him

"Okay" he shrugged then walked half way forwards and stopped near my bed, "care to explain 'bout the love bite?"

"Falcon, get lost!"

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm, "Kai tell me the truth"

I gulped "Truth of what?"

"The truth about the bite _and _that wound on your collarbone .No point tryin' to back me off it. Did someone attack you?"

I was about to open my mouth to directly deny it. But from the look in his eyes I knew it was better to drop the act. He knows when I lie and tell the truth. And _I _know when he's about to go berserk and when totally on rampage. After all he's my brother – although not blood related. Irene appeared in the doorway as if dressed out for hunting. I looked to her for help but even she beheld the same questioning eyes. I was beginning to tremble as tears threatened to spill.

"Look, Kai. We're not hurtin' ya neither are we tryin' to pose a threat to ya" Falcon assured and loosened his grip "y'know I just can't stand back if someone hurts ya"

Irene broke in "he's right Kraski. Don't feel as if we're cornerin' you. Just tell us what's wrong, don't hold it all in"

"You wanna know what happened?!" I snapped at them both repelling myself from them "that Logan tried to kill _me! _Raziel saved me and-and he had to-to" I broke off with a sob

Their eyes widened in horror. Falcon looked as if a truck had just hit him. Irene strode over and hugged me.

"It's okay honey, just say it. We need to know"

I managed to blurt out "he had to transfuse his blood with mine to save me"

She went stiff and I feared the worst for Falcon. Except he didn't react the way I'd predicted. I broke into strangled sobs knowing that the transfusion must have meant something really really bad. I didn't have the guts to even ask what was going to happen next.

"That son of a bitch!" Falcon continued swearing in rant mode as he punched the nearby wall

"This never should've happened" Irene muttered, her eyes filled with tears

"What? What should never have happened?"

"The transfusion"

My heart raced a beat per second. Throbbing with a sound that resembled the strident steps of horses. I clung to her tighter wanting to snatch myself out of this nightmare. Even if it was any sort of nightmare. It was forbidden for vampires and vamperes to transfuse their blood. That we all knew. But if Veneroathe had just told us _why _exactly I would never go anywhere near any _vampire_.

"Am I going to turn into a monster? Sis?" I asked her, ignorant of my subconscious warnings to not know

"It doesn't matter. We'll find a way, don't worry" she held me close to her heart "there _has _to be a way out"

Even after hours of persistence and insisting neither agreed to tell me what'd happen to me. They just kept brushing off the subject. I retrieved my old black jersey dress ripped to the knees, black and white striped socks tucked into boots. Arm gloves and my sais blades. They weren't any ordinary ones, rather imbued with elemental power. Both had ancient silver blades with symbols inscribed on them.

One had red stoned handle and the other had white and gold. The red one was Hell – the embodiment of devilish power, the white and gold one was Heaven – the embodiment of angelic vigor. Normally it won't match just anyone's handling. Only a certain individual, or its chosen wielder will be able to make full use of it. With them these blade attach themselves onto their wrist and string themselves to the soul. So that the energy of your soul and strength can be processed through. My aunt Amnecia gifted these to me when I was on my way here. She never told me who my mom or dad was. Neither their names even. Nor did Aunt Serpia. They said the names were better left unsaid.

I headed towards Evergreen forest. It was one of the jungle sorts of places. Lot of wild animals inhabited the green area. It was in the heart of Nosgoth. Massess of canopies, plants, flowers and trees populated the land like mutating organisms. Anyone was bound to be lost. But I'd become used to knowing which direction lead where. In the centre of this plant land lay the Osiris temple. It was where Veneroathe lived. Day and night worshipping some god of darkness.

"Venny! Oi Venny!"

I looked around inside the Dojo. It wasn't **that **big as any other dojos but the architecture was magnificent. Brimming with a forgotten Nosgothic culture type. The portraits queued down both walls of the corridor. Some of them were landscape depiction of Nosgoth; one was an overview of the city's map and its surrounding cities the rest were of just… some noble-looking people. A few of them caught my eye. One was of a vampire with long silver hair that continued down his back. His eyes were the same shade of amber gold but his body skin looked crippled. A cripple of light green skin which resembled a lizard. Red cape, sword sheath and a look of pure disgust or was it… rage.

Placed right next to it was Raziel. My heart raced a mile per minute. That must have meant… the one to its left was Kain. I was as chilled as a dead man trapped inside an iceberg. But these portraits weren't here before. Did that mean Veneroathe…did he?

"Aaahh… the master of Nosgoth", his voice echoed down the corridor, "I see you like the new portraits"

I turned around and there he was. The old geezer. He looked ten times older than Moebius. Crippled dark olive skin, dead almost hollow blue eyes that shone like aged topaz. He always wore the traditional white robe with red markings on. Only god knew what those markings or symbols stood for. He carried a stick to walk with in one hand and a torch in the other.

"What the hell is this Ven?!" I demanded masking my fear with obvious outrage

"Oh, are you not… happy? For they are placed here-

"Yeah, I'm not. In fact I'm disgusted" was my sharp reply, "these rogue vampires think themselves way too high – why the hell have you put these shitfaces up here?" okay that was going a bit too far

"Sssh!! Kraski! Hold your insolent tongue!"

"Why, is the truth bothering you so much?"

The next reply was a little irritated but didn't belong to either of us. Not me neither Veneroathe.

"Your supposed truth is no offense to me. But your opinion of our clan might be"

I was stoned in my place. From behind Veneroathe emerged the vampire I was so… ruthlessly insulting. Raziel. His face was twisted in anger and I gulped down the lump forming in my throat. Damn it why didn't I bring Falcon with me? I unsheathed Heaven and Hell ready to strike any minute. Me and my big mouth speak too much sometimes.

"What? Cant even have the right to express my _opinion_?" _Shut up Kai, shut up you're doing too much _

Veneroathe finally lost his cool "Silence before I castrate you!!"

Why was he so worked up? Usually he agreed to my rants of insulting Kain and his clan.

"Change of sides? How honest"

Raziel's hand shot up to grab Ven's shoulder, "Leave us to privacy Veneroathe. I'd like to converse with her"

Ven, being the insect he appears to be bowed his head in salute.

"As you wish, my sire" and disappeared

Silence. He stepped towards me and I took a step back.

"Do not feel insecure. I mean you no harm-

"You're Kain's descendant" Wrong words.

"Why do you hate us so much?"

I felt a wave of anger shower over me but then relaxed. After all he saved my ass, I owed him gratitude.

With a sigh I sheathed my weapons "I forgot you saved me-

"That doesn't mean you are obliged to put aside your true opinions. It would be hypocrisy"

"Yeah well…" I felt like slapping myself with a bat "look I didn't mean any offense to you-

My words died in my throat when I looked up to find his golden irises burning into mine. Again I tried to look away but his hand caught my chin.

"Then who?"

"Lo-lo-look it's just that" I tore myself away from him "… I always thought Kain's descendants would be…evil, merciless and heartless" wrong words again

He let out an annoying chuckle and stepped closer "Is that what you really think of me? Child?"

"No… I just think you all pose a threat to-

Before I could step back any further, he yanked me into the confinement of his arms. I was trapped amidst his muscular arms. My Sais dropped away. He had to hold me up off the ground to get a strong grip around my upper body. I realized then that our heights varied a lot. Compared to him I felt like a dwarf. Okay we didn't vary _that _much. It's just an exaggeration.

I squinted my eyes shut. Afraid he might take my life right here, right now. Ready for the bite; part of me resisted from rebelling.

"Look into these eyes. Am I a threat to you?" his voice wasn't gentle neither the usual vampiric tone. It was demanding and angry.

With a long gulp I confronted his rage-filled gaze. Our faces were dangerously close to each other. One move and we'd kiss each other. The biggest mistake of my life was surrendering my guard to those amber gold eyes. One gaze into them I already felt lost. His facial features looked as solid rock as metal. So handsome, so intimidating yet at the same time anyone would be surprised at the hidden affection. He leant forwards and trailed his fangs across my neck over to the side. The touch of his tongue was intoxicating – I had to force myself to wake up. But the physical contact was so distracting. When his fangs trailed over my neck wound I started to wriggle.

'_Damn the wound!' _

As I tried to tilt my head so that it obstructed him my lips collided with his. I think I really deserve a slap for such stupidity. From just gentle brush it turned into an undesired kiss that was still alluring. Who'd believe that I, an ordinary vampere had just been kissed by one of Kain's right hand. My arms slipped around his neck. His claw shaped hands caressed the skin on my back whilst the other held me tightly up against him. The kiss was pushed every worry, every common sense out of my head. The more he deepened the more my subconscious self craved for.

God, it was like his one simple kiss had set my hormones bananas! Okay that's a ridiculous description

Our engrossing little encounter was interrupted when a bullet whizzed past our heads. Raziel quickly dropped me in alarm his face twisting into a glare as he looked past me. Taking advantage I slipped out of his arms and with a swipe of my hands picked up the Sais blades.

When I stood up I recognized the intruder. Logan Shelters. A smirk playing on his lips as he spat out the cigarette. Strangely the gun barrel wasn't pointed at me, rather up at Raziel. I could tell without a doubt that its ammunition consisted of UV ammo.

"Didn't know a vampire could be a peter file" he remarked with a casual shrug of his shoulders "then again that's your nature, you're all freaking blind"

I don't know why but within a second I lunged forwards and tackled him to the ground. Both of us broke into a fight of fists and kicks but neither managed to inflict harm or injury. Suddenly he was pulled right apart from me by Raziel. He slammed Logan into the side wall with a yell of rage. A cloud of dust obscured the sight. And from the sight of muscles I saw Raziel go into the crevice.

There were noises of hammering, metal clinking and grunts coming out of the dusty darkness. Then silence. My heart calmed a little realizing that the guy must have had least chances of survival. I heard footsteps approaching me. For a moment I thought it would be Raziel but in place of relief my face was drained of fear. The minute Logan stepped out I charged at him with Hell. Only to have it blocked by his gun. I attempted another two strikes with both Heaven and Hell but didn't prevail much.

"What the hell is your problem?! Eh? Why do kill us vampires when we haven't done _anything_!"

My blades were trapped amidst his crossed arms as our faces were touching almost nose-to-nose. His smirk widening at the furious look on my face. I was fuming like a beast. Hot air escaping my nostrils. Red hot tears threatening to spill. It was obvious he'd done something fatal to Raziel already.

"One, I never liked vampires" he tightened his grip when I tried harder to pull back, "and secondly I was sent here to kill _you_"

"Well news flash, I won't let yo-

In a blink of an eye he somehow twisted me around so that now I was trapped inside his arms. My back pressed up against his. God he had an iron grip. I was pissed off even more when his breathe heated my skin as he spoke.

"Really? I don't think so"

Next thing I remember before my world swirled in blackness was his kiss on my cheek and a growl from behind us. I could already tell, things were going to get pretty nasty from here onwards.

* * *

**Me: **Okay, I'm gonna take a long break - got exams coming up. Plus I need to freshen up on the storyline.

**Raziel: **why did he steal my spotlight so soon?! I didnt even get a 5mins entrance

**Logan: **that's cause you're an idiot

**Kain: **I knew someone'd one day see it through

**Logan: **So are you, lizard face

**Kain: **(growls)

**Me: **Thanks for the reviews guys! It keeps going on! Till next time see ya!


	5. Surprise surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters

**Me: **okey, here's some author's note and what not. This story is sort of an **alternate. **Raziel does not get thrown into the abyss since basically this is based in a more modern time. He becomes a soul reaver in another way, which sooner or later will be revealed. Aside from that the story maintains the whole Kain and his empire and the whole clans thingi. Off you go! And thanks for the reviews too! :)

**Raziel: **I kissed a girl?

**Kain: **(gasps like a woman) Ah! You peterfile!

**Raziel: **(glares at him) why dont you just shut up before I rip your mouth

**Me: **here we go with the whole fighting thing (to readers) on with the story!

* * *

**# Surprise, surprise #**

All I could see was pitch darkness and ashy grey silhouettes. My consciousness hadn't returned yet, the guy surely knocked me out cold there. And you know what? Even in this state of unconsciousness some of my senses were still wide awake. It must have been hours since this state of inactivity. Darkness, hunger, thirst and weakness had craved my body of substance and strength. It was like being sedated under a massive dosage. Little by little my consciousness was returning. At first it was sound, inaudible voices and distorted noises just what you would hear underwater. Then sight – watery and blurred vision of an unfamiliar surrounding. Everything was darkish blue, the structures and architecture… even an object itself seemed…bent strangely. However the most noticeable thing was a dark haired female looming over me. Her face was a pale blur but her skeletal hands were as gentle as a mother's, as they caressed my hair.

'_Kraski…my child' _

"Mama?"

'_I'm sorry, I haven't been around to protect you' _

"It's okay mama" I reached out weakly and she caught my frail hand inside her half-skeletal one "I forgive you, where did you go?'

'_I never accepted you… even when you were born. It hurts me, deeply to see you like this now. So many years of negligence and yet… you yearn for my maternal love' _

"Mama, where am I?"

'_This…is the spectral realm…' _

"Wha-how-

'_Ssh… you're not meant to be here… it's all because of my impertinence' _

"What happened-

'_Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you. It'll be alright, there is an antidote to cure you of this' _

"Cure me of what?"

'_You've no need to know' _

"Mama I _need _to know, please" I gripped her hand trying to get up, but in this realm or whatever my body weighed like a tonne

She sighed sounding somewhat depressed _'You're plagued…'_

"What? How?"

'_You shared your blood with a vampire. When there is a transfusion between a vampire and a vampere, their bloods become mixed. Their inner natures are so conflicting that the fused blood gradually becomes poisonous…the victim slowly begins to deteriorate' _she was quiet a moment, looking away _'they either become a craved monster or they…suffer till death' _

Never in my god forsaken life had I ever been as scared as then. Tears had come out of me like an reflexive response. My heart rate was throbbing like racing horses. All sensation left me instantly. Numbness and a strange coldness coursed through my veins, turning my blood into water. Suddenly everything felt so inexplicably real like my entire life had been some illusion. Or some dream. It was like being hit by a truck. Mother gathered me into her arms, holding me close inside her iron arms. Yeah that's what it felt like. An iron grip, iron arms. And I still didn't feel asphyxiated. For it was a display of maternal affection. One I had craved for since childhood.

'_When your inner self is threatened or intimidated by anything, you will often shift here. To this realm, but do not worry. I will send someone…to fix things for you. Now go back to sleep…' _

"Mama… I wanna stay here, with you"

I felt her smile down at me _'Don't worry honey; I'll come as soon as I find a way out. I promise…' _

And that's when the entire dream ended. Just like that. Like a blacked out screen. When I next woke up I found myself tied to a chair in what looked like a basement. My mouth was gagged, hands tied back like in those movies. Dim light flickered above me, its rays casting light into the darkest corners around me. I wriggled my hands trying to break free, but the friction with the ropes had caused blisters. My eyes watered up remembering the circumstances.

I had been abducted.

Don't ask me why but right then I started to cry. It wasn't wailing or sobbing just silent weeping. A familiar voice cut through the silence like a rusty razor blade.

"Oh my, I never saw a vampere cry in my life"

My eyes narrowed in hatred. Glaring with great intensity. There he was standing somewhere in the shadows. The shine of his glasses reminded me of a typical villain. A cigarette limply hung from between his lips, which were curled into a smirk. Those green eyes laughed at me, not in amusement, but mockery. Patronizing me with superiority. I mean the guy didn't even _look _decent. A silvery silk shirt was left unbuttoned midways with a torn collar, revealing his plain chest and abs. Back ripped jeans loosely hung from his figure like those punks out on streets. But one thing caught my eye. A darkly crimsoned scar was etched over his upper torso. Like a sign or some sort of symbol. There were of course stitches over them. He walked towards me, leaning over me like a dominating figure. I however didn't feel the slightest bit of fear. Instead my glare intensified. His forefinger and thumb was placed under my chin forcing me to confront his goddamn face.

"Why do you gaze at me with such…dislikeness?" his breath smelt of nicotine, the tone of voice had changed from mockery to sympathy "don't worry, I'll free you of this plague-

My body jolted violently as if to attack him but was restrained by the ropes. His gentle touch instantly became a grip on my jaw. The facial expression that was, only instances before, full of sympathy was now screwed up in annoyance.

"For a girl like you, I highly doubt there is any potential" he snorted almost arrogantly "I bet you can't even hurt a fly"

I murmured a bunch of inaudible curses; they only came out as nonsensical bickering. Of course due to the gag. He seemed to notice since the next thing he did was release my jaw and sliced off the gag with a knife, leaving a scratch on my cheek. It bled but I resisted flinching.

"Go to hell!"

My outburst did cause _him _to flinch this time. Except that he looked more than amused.

"Whoa, cool down babe-

"Just wait till I get my hands on you – you scoundrel!"

The very next second he had a gun pointed right in the centre of my head. An attempt to scare me off, how pathetic. But it didn't matter to me any longer. If he killed me or not. I mean I was going to become a monster sooner or later. Except that his insolence was really pissing me off.

"Go ahead" I beckoned him "Shoot me! I'm not scared of you!"

"You should be"

"Well guess what? I'm not anymore, so you can just go ahead and shoot me!"

I heard the safety lock click and watched his fingers slowly linger over the trigger. But he looked hesitant. And then to my surprise he turned away, scratching his head with the back of his gun.

"What? Got scared?" I mocked trying to hide my former fear of death

He chuckled slightly "you're insane"

"Guess your momma never taught you to have guts, huh?"

That did the trick. Quicker than before, in a flash he had that gun back at its primary target. My forehead.

"My _family_" he spat, his face darkened by hate "was brutally slaughtered by the hands of _your kind_-

"I suppose you mean _Kain_"

Don't ask me how I had known that notion. There were countless mortal families who suffered Kain's tyranny. Although in my opinion he does little to enhance his reputation. After intense struggle the ropes fell off from around my wrists, thanks to my sharp nails. Instead of leaping at him in action, I just pretended to be tied.

I rested my head back and eyed him, stretching the distance between the barrel and my head, "just because one vampire sins doesn't make the rest sinners"

"Poetic words won't melt my heart, sweetie-

"Logan, let me tell ya something. Sure vampires are bastards, they kill families and children. But so do you hunters. You slay anything that is vampiric, even a child! What does that make you? More superior? Believe me you're the same as us"

"Oh and how would you know?"

"Like this"

Quicker than a panther I leapt out of my seat, twisting the gun hand I elbowed him up the chin. He recoiled in pain, stepping back but before he could attack, using all my bodyweight and muscle power I pinned down to the ground, forcing his gun hand at his own forehead.

"I can blast your brains right here, right now jackass" I leaned down closer to his face, forcing more pressure to hold him down at the same time "but I'm not like you. I'm a _vampere_. Got it? And I guess after what happened I could care less who'd kill me. And listen up cowboy, Kain might be an ass that's his problem. Don't try to show you're a bigger smartass than him just by killing other vampires - 'cause all you're proving is that you can't kill _him! _You two got a personal duel? Settle it yourself – else put on a label to clarify you're a coward!"

He gritted his teeth as if chewing on human flesh like a hound "I'm not a coward!"

"Only a coward kills everything it sees at sight, it's got no brain cells to reconsider whether the victims are innocent or sinful. A real man – no wait, lemme rephrase – a _real _hunter would have enough brain cells and ability to distinguish who's a bastard and who not! So, ya better start yapping 'bout who sent you to kill me or else"

For some reason his pain-filled face was overshadowed by a smirk, "You're in love with Raziel aren't you?"

Remind me never to bad mouth _brainless _jackshit like this hunter. Although I pondered that question myself. I was so engrossed in these thoughts, my fingers abruptly touched my lips. The taste of his still there. Soon I found myself yearning for his touch again. For his closeness. Every inch of me was known to him. It was like his scent wouldn't leave my mind. He had meant no harm, no pain to me. At least not when he had so restlessly expressed his… what I'd call feelings right now. Was it really love or just… lust? It couldn't be lust because I found myself defending Raziel, his stand – his reputation. Like a prosecutor in a court turned into the devil's advocate. Although there was still a confusion whether Raziel was a devil or he was just an innocent, wounded bird inside rather than what he is outside. A hard-shelled vampire.

"I didn't expect this from you, Logan" a voice hissed from the doorway, annoyed "I thought you'd be done killing her already"

That voice was familiar; in fact it was so familiar I thought my ears betrayed me. The blood thrived to escape my veins, that same funny feeling churned inside my guts and I felt as if… as if I had walked into a trap. Slowly turning to the side I was shocked for my life. There standing like a harmless yet sinless priest was Veneroathe. A malicious smirk spread across his face as his weak eyes found their way into mine.

"Ven-

"Hello Kraski"

So he was behind all this? Soon I forgot about myself and felt frightened for Raziel, what if they'd done something to him?

Shit!

* * *

**Next time there'll be more, although it will take a bit longer. Got bloody exams chasing me, grr! But till next update, ciao! **


	6. Darkness within

Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters

**Me: **I'm extremely sorry about the late update. I didnt mean to wonder off, I'm sorry I just got carried away. There were such stupid bloody exams"

**Raziel: **When do we fall in love?! It's been 3 bloody chapters!!

**Me: **Raziel, stories dont flow that way. There has to be a gradual progression and development between the character, not just instant attraction!

**Kain: **(eyes fluttering at me) I fell in love with you since day one

**Me: **O.O Wtf?

**Raziel: **Can I kill him?

**Me: **Go ahead. (to readers, while Kain runs screaming like woman with Raziel chasin after) Right here's another chapter, and please dont get impatient. Next chapter is sure to include a bit of RazielxOC aka Kraski. Till then enjoy! and a great thanks to my reviewers!! I love u all!!

* * *

**# Darkness within#**

"_Hello Kraski" _

"Veneroathe?"

"Don't be surprised. I hated vampires from the beginning – all I want is their extinction"

It was came as more than a shock, like being struck by a two tonne truck "But you serve Kain-

"Only for his downfall, if I hadn't proved myself a worthy servant to him – he would have slain me"

"What's your motive? What's the meaning of harming me… or Raziel?"

Veneroathe laughed, his mirth as sickening as that of a corpse "Raziel is Kain's right hand, killing him would enrage Kain-

I snorted, as if that was going to work "Here's a newsflash, Kain cares for no one but himself-

"Oh, but you're wrong there Kraski" he moved closer to Logan who was trying to recover, "You don't know him that well. Every vampire, vulnerable or invulnerable, is bound to have some emotion in them"

"Yeah, there can be one emotion. Hatred for jackasses like you. And how is enraging Kain going to eradicate his race?"

He laughed again but without humor and then his face scowled "Kain is an obstruction. He wont let his race become extinct at any cost, I'd have to get rid of him first"

"And how is that going to work, Einstein dickhead?"

"Quite simple. I'd have to dethrone the empire first. Kill Raziel… the suspicion will directly land on Turel without a doubt. After all, they are the only ones who are always in dispute. And then one by one I will set each brother against one another, till eventually there is no one left-

"Where does _that _involve Kain's death?"

"All brethren, overcome by despair, will oppose Kain. They will kill their own father…"

It was true though. Raziel and Turel never got along, rumors and gossip of their disagreements and time-to-time conflicts spread across the vampire community like a disease. But they did not abhor each other enough to kill one another. None of the brethren did, not as far as I was aware. Knowing Kain, it was believable he would kill his own bloodline – not that the sons were his – but the brethren would not kill each other, no matter what. Unless any such betrayal compelled them to.

"And you? My dear, I bear a grudge against your insolent mother. Because of her, my children has had to suffer. Each of them slain before my own eyes. They had done nothing, all they were, were a flock of innocent children. I endured years of service to your mother and you, seeking a chance to avenge-

"And so you send someone to kill me, so that my mother… comes after to kill you-

"No, I want her to experience the same pain she had left me with. The pain of loosing her offspring"

I realized soon that this was not a good time to be scared to death. Especially when you're being cornered by, one – a traitor and two – an idiotic hunter. Just as soon as Veneroathe distracted me, Logan dived straight at me with a yell of rage, his fist flying through the air. I moved put of the way and seized his wrist. He flung another angry fist only to hit thin air. Ducking low enough to dodge his strike I thrust my knee right into his stomach. He doubled over in pain only allowing me to twirl him over in mid air. The guy crashed into the wooden floor, dust exploding around him.

The next hit came straight from nowhere and I was sent flying into the wall. The wooden wall caved in unable to withhold the impact and I landed into a heap of both dust and broken wood. It wasn't a fist neither it was no physical attack. Rather a plasma ball of spirit energy.

"You're both incompetent" Veneroathe spat hatefully as he strode over with Logan's gun

Lucky for me, the pain subsided momentarily as I felt a sudden surge of energy course through my body. The air around me rippled and gradually dust particles and debris all around me started to lift mid-air. He was getting closer with the weapon, struggling to reload fresh new bullets which he scrambled off the floor. Logan on the other hand had dragged himself off the floor. His face twisted with a sour scowl. I looked helpless around me, suddenly afraid. What was wrong with me?

My breaths became shallower by the second. I wanted to move out of the way, maneuver an attack at that sordid priest. That asshole – traitor, evil whatever he could be classified. But the paralysis had disarmed me. I knew then that what was happening. I knew without realizing where the energy came from. Why my body had resigned my will. It was no longer mine. I knew what was going on like a portrait laid out in front of me.

Something was awakening in me…

Darkness invaded my sight and soon I felt the levitating dust and debris around me explode outwards, sending a wave of kinetic force all across the room. Furniture, cardboard boxes – anything and everything that was within the radius around me disintegrated into pieces under the impact. Cracks had formed on the walls, their trace continuing all the way over the widespread area. Telekinetic swirls that felt like cyclones roamed the space. All I could hear was the wreckage that lasted only a few moments but felt like an eternity. My body jerked out of its position, possessed by an unknown source of power. Soon I was throwing fists, dodging, twirling through the air, and even fighting in lightning speed. But every action was against my will.

The entity or whatever had driven me soon escaped me as I exhaled a deep breath of air. When the darkness faded I found myself crouching over the floor. Blood dripping from my lips. I saw Veneroathe, but his frame looked to be damaged badly. His robe was ripped apart, numerous bloodied scratches etched all over his skin. He was covered in bruises. Logan was trying to pull himself off the floor. Veneroathe spat out blood along with a few teeth. He was glowering with abhorrence. Like a beast suddenly awoken from his slumber. He picked up the gun in his frail, shivering hands and pointed it towards Logan. My eyes widened.

"You failed me, you fool" he said, gritting through his remaining teeth "just like you failed to save your loved ones…"

Logan growled, "I'm trying you old geezer, no need to backstab"

"At least not as pathetic as your family, oh how disgusting. Their dignity died before death came for them. I still remember, how their beg for mercy irritated me. It infuriated me... so pathetic; their faces are still imprinted in my mind. Their eyes begged me for life, there was no resistance. No determination to fight back. No nobility. Useless beings who couldn't even protect themselves!"

All this time I saw the shock on Logan's face, the paleness overcome by rage. An unfathomable anger. Well _now _he realizes vampires were no one to blame. But it hurt me; I was familiar to the pain of loss as much as him. I suddenly felt pity for him. But not in the way most mortals or vampires do…

I saw the trigger slowly being pulled, the bullet just about ready to shoot off. Whether it was my instinct or utter foolishness, regardless of Logan's hatred of me, in one blink of an eye I leapt to his rescue. Shoving him aside. The bullet grazed past my back – slicing across the knots of my dress. I snatched the blade Logan had gotten out of nowhere and flung it in Ven's direction. All in a single moment. The blade flew through the air, its motion very slow to my eyes. It flashed in the light before embedding itself into the flesh inside Veneroathe's forehead. Proving its sharpness as invincible as it managed to stab through the rigid skull. His eyeballs rolled over inside his skull as blood splattered out. The priest's body was suddenly still. Wavering lifelessly before it fell backwards into silence.

The light bulb burst as another wave of spirit energy escaped me, quaking across the wide space of the room. Darkness took over once more. But for both of us. I don't know what made me save this asshole. Why even, I mean he was a hunter. A hunter who killed any vampire on sight. I felt like cursing my own morals only to redden in the face as I became aware of our situations. We were lying on the floor, me on top of him. My arms curled around his neck whereas his were loosely resting around my waist. Our breaths stilled with embarrassment. Conscious of our bodily contact. My face grew hot, I was resting on his chest – listening to his heart beats fall and rise. His breathing was soft and steady. Unlike mine. I was drained from strength.

Moments passed by. And we stayed quiet. Not letting go of each other. I thought he was going to twist my frail body. Only that he didn't do that…

His arms instantly locked around my waist, his body relaxing. I was about to move to have a look only to feel the touch of tears on his cheeks. In the end I found myself resting inside his embrace. Maybe I had accomplished something. Something good.

I had dawned realization on a hunter.

"Why did you save me?" he asked feigning demand in his voice

There was no way I was going to admit that it was out of sympathy, and because out of my goodness. That would just be… like ruining my own image. So I lied, "Just felt like it. And anyway, that bastard was the evil one not you"

The last bit just slipped. But then it didn't matter. We remained how we were. Forgiving one another's earlier enmity. The stench of Veneroathe's corpse diffused in the open air, spreading quickly like the smell of a rotten flesh. I just buried my face into Logan's chest. Too tired, too breathless, too powerless… to care. Or even attempt to move. He turned over to one side, away from Veneroathe's direction. We were still lying on the floor but were overcome by fatigue. Huddled in each other's arms. His cheek touched mine and I just gave into sleep.

"If you're expecting a sincere apology…" he began, his voice returning to its original coldness "forget about it"

"Same here, I still don't forgive you"

I felt him smile and grinned back in response. We drifted off to sleep. Not that we lay in a romantic position. No way. We were just way, way too weak to get up and return home. And maybe… maybe this was going to be the beginning… of friendship. Until Raziel's angry face flashed in my mind.

Oh god. He wasn't going to accept this, now was he?

* * *

**Raziel: **No I'm bloody not! He's lying there with _my _girlfriend?

**Me: **Raz, you do remember this is a love triangle, right?

**Logan: **Hey it aint _my _we're too beat up to get up and go gome

**Raziel: **yes it is!

**Me: **oh here we go again! Like I said at the beginning my dear readers, next chapter will have some Raziel and Kraski, till then bye - (sees Logan chasing with an axe) Crap!! (runs) till then ciao!!


	7. Resurface

Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters

**Me: **Note to all readers, and this may come once. But I MIGHT alter the name of this story to something else, as I'm planning on using the title "Hunter and Hunted" for a possible original work on Fictionpress.Its not been decided yet.

I haven't decided what the new title will be, but suggestions are welcome. Speaking of suggestions, I need a new character so if you got any ideas of a character or so, please feel free to suggest. It can be your own O.C (original character) or any character from the LOK universe.

**Raziel: **that's the longest you've said

**Kain: **Says you. You don't shut up at all-

**Raziel: **I have to bloody hear all your blithering and nonsensical history lessons, wasting my time when I should be finding out about my own destiny.

**Me: **See what I mean? ( completely hopeless. You're both completely hopeless!

**Kraski: **On with the story…

* * *

**# Resurface#**

The cascade of hot water cleansed me of the previous night's memories. Logan had safely returned me home and hopefully my siblings weren't home. He promised to pick me up next morning. I stood in the shower blinking thoughtlessly. Raziel's spell still hadn't left me. It remained embedded in my skin. Irremovable. It really is annoying. Every time I thought of him, he spread over my mind like intoxication.

I closed my eyes in frustration, trying to block out the thoughts. But his touch was so vivid I could feel them right now. His experienced hands caressing my gentle skin, his canine fangs grazing across the collarbone, the scent of his breath – of his skin driving me insane...his strong arms encasing me inside a strong embrace. The taste of his tongue, his lips still constant. As though it had just happened a few minutes ago. The warmth of his body against mine…

My eyes wrenched open in horror "What…"

I shut off the shower quickly, reaching out to pull the curtains aside. And suddenly I slipped. Pulling the curtains down with me. A shroud of darkness blocked out my sight. Like an electric shock pain struck my body a thousand times more than lightning would have. Everything was swirling. My fists banged against the bath tub sides. Tossing and twirling in despair. The veins in my throat felt so compressed, for a moment I thought the strangulation would kill me. My bloodcurdling scream must have been sonic loud since the door burst open with such force I almost lashed out in defense.

I found myself captured inside two iron strong arms. At first the hold was a metal grip, trying to control my violent thrashing, but then as the convulsion subsided the arms relaxed. My breathing was hoarse as it gradually regained its regular pace. I snuggled closer into the warmth, comforted by the closeness. I thought it might have been Logan but the scent… it was different… but familiar. It was not human, but a vampiric smell.

I looked up hesitantly and found myself gazing back into a pair of glowing eyes. At first fear swept over me but gradually faded when the warmth found its way into mine. Sight, smell, sound and even taste were all blurred, displaced. Each sense depleting.

"Your smell brought me here" he muttered through my hair, his voice as angelic as an angel himself

Wait… I recognized that voice…

"Ra-Raziel?" I quickly tried to scramble out of his arms only to find myself locked "What are you doing here? Bro and Sis won't like this"

His obsidian lips curled into a crooked smile, he traced a single claw across my chin. Those golden eyes lost in mine, "Why afraid? I am here to reclaim what's missing from my dream, I mean you no harm"

He was a part of my dream as well, to be honest. So all those rumours about Raziel being a cold-hearted, pissed and grumpy prick was…false? Or was this just some pretence to get me laid? Okay not a good implication. He must have read my mind since his black lips curled in to one of those crooked smiles.

"If I thirsted for lust, for pleasure from _you _– I wouldn't have hesitated in quenching that thirst. But you…you are more precious to me than just an object of lust"

Whoa… talk about weird poetry, huh?

I don't know why but those words were enough to convince me. And submissively I gave in as his lips lowered down to meet mine. This, of course, wasn't just a kiss. It was gentler, lighter than feather's touch. Irene and Falcon would probably beat the shit out of me but what the hell? This guy meant no harm.

He loved me.

Raziel can be cold, and he can be humble or perhaps very kind as well. Who knows? I didn't think him a cold brute as he dried me with a towel, not gentle though. At times he'd pull on my hair while drying it thoroughly and swiftly pull the towel across my bruised skin. I just smiled at him. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, drying my hair whilst I stood wrapped in his red cape. He even clothed me although it did take longer time since at times we engaged into passionate kisses.

Usually I would go on night hunts but after the ordeal I recently had, my body was all tuckered out. I slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a loose tank and then climbed into bed. Raziel lay close beside me, holding my frail inside his arms as I breathed in his scent once more. I felt safer inside these captivating arms, safer than a victim hiding in dark corners. Safer than those rats out in the dark.

"I will never let anything ever get to you"

"Yeah right, last time you let the hunter get to me"

I felt him chuckle as he rested his chin on my head, and held me closer to his chest. His heart beating in rhythm with mine, "I am never letting you out of sight ever again"

"We'll see about that, Raz"

"I swear"

I grinned, suddenly euphoric as his claws gently traced circles on my bare back, from under the tank. Whilst the other lay tangled in my hair. We stared at each in the dark and I found those golden irises so captivating. The distance between our lips became shorter and shorter as we got closer.

We were engrossed in our physical contact so much, that I almost hated when my need to vomit suddenly came through. I snatched myself out of his arms and scampered to the bathroom. At first I feel compulsive. My body began to shudder violently as I threw up into the tub. My eyes widened at the sight of blood. Bright, fresh, crimson red blood. My breathing became hoarser as the tension in my muscles tightened. The fangs shot out like spikes turning up in booby traps. The hunger for fresh blood intensifying. I stared at my hands in horror as the veins became darker and darker, till they were visible from the pale complexion my body always exhibited. My temples throbbed as a series of uncontrollable headaches followed on. The lights above me flickered dangerously as everything around me began to shake.

What the fuck? As if having a convulsive reaction outta the blue wasn't enough, a paranormal disturbance just _had _to make some glorious entrance didn't it?

The door slammed shut just as Raziel got near. The windows shut closed with such force I thought they might break. The mirror exploded and instead of the pieces falling everywhere they just slid to the floor. Well…that's strange? And a second later the bulb crashed right next to me. Raziel's fists pounded on the door but to no use. The taps spun by themselves as water rushed around the tub, pulling down the filthy mess that once was my bloodied puke. Once all of it washed away, the small hole through which water escapes was closed by its lock. And the water quickly began to bank up.

"Kraski! Kraski!"

What happened next felt like a hallucination. Everything flickered between here and the spectral realm. I could swear, with every drop of blood left in me that I saw something move from the corner of my eye. From a shadowy corner. Before I could even turn around to react, a hand out of the dark grabbed the back of my head and thrust it down hard into the bank of water. I held my breath under the water as I was yanked back. Only for a few seconds. Taking a lung full of air I held my breath as my head went plunging back under the water once more. This time whoever it was holding me down, held me like that for longer. My arms weakly struggled to tear the hand off my head.

Before I could give into dying, the person yanked me back. Hopefully and thankfully, I didn't hit my head against the wall. Instead I found myself collapsed in the lap of what looked like my mother's lap. Her face, like before, was draped by the long black hair that fell in spirals. All that I could see was her moving half-black lips. A small cut through the lower lip.

"Are you alright?" she asked loud enough for me to hear it through the fatigue, her rough hands stroking my hair

"I…need…blood…" was all I could manage. Wait if she was my mom, why would she try to drown me? It doesn't make sense.

"Drink from me-

"What?" I croaked but failed to master any shock in my voice

"Drink it"

A metal shone in the dark as she sliced a small cut on her neck and leaned down so that it was closer to my mouth. At first I resisted but then my vampiric instincts got the better of me and I sunk my teeth into her neck. Sucking greedily at the blood. Except that this blood…this substance I was so hungrily drinking out…didn't taste like blood…the usual taste of salt and warm texture…this was completely different. It was of a velvety texture with a delicacy tastier than blood. My body slowly calmed down as it sustained itself with the substitute. As I sucked in the final time my world swirled into darkness.

I had been so distracted, I even forgot about my dying condition…

When I next awoke I found myself in Raziel's arms once again. Except that we were asleep on the bathroom floor. And it was almost dawn. I wiped at my mouth to see what colour my mother's blood might have been. Only to find that it was black. Wraiths had black blood? I never knew that. Yet regardless I rested back in Raziel's arms as they tightened around me more. I stared at his lips longingly, and then gently pressed mine to his. Resting there as the memories of the previous few days flooded through my mind. Raziel was responsible for whatever plague was taking my life. But he never meant any harm, maybe he didn't know. And maybe he did but still gave me his blood so I could survive.

At first I felt hating at him, knowing that one day I might die. Or I might turn into something worth the kill. I chuckled ironically at the thought as tears surfaced in my eyes and expectantly Raziel's lips moved along mine.

If love could kill, then I was willing to die for it…

* * *

**Me: **So what you think so far? Sorry it was short and there was only Kraski and Raziel. But fear not I will try to make the next update as sooner as possible  trust me.

**Raziel: **(growling) I. am. Not. Supposed. To. Be. Romantic.

**Kain: **Grow up will ya sissy?

**Raziel: **That's it! (chases him with the soul reaver)

**Kain: **O.O (runs)

**Me: **(anime vein) anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll get started on the next chapter now. But I'm still not sure if it will be late or early. Just have faith in me. Ciao!


End file.
